keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Robebe
Robebe (ロベベ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a student. Character He is a shy boy. He is quiet and doesn't speak unless he wants to ask a question or when he is forced to. Whenever he wants to talk, he just ends up interrupting the person. When he is in trouble, he doesn't know what to say, and Riwawa or Ameme have to do it for him by making up lies. He is the one that gave Riwawa the spark of idea to create the "Oddballs" and is also the second member of the group. Statistics He caught a case of Scarlatina when he was young and broke his leg once in ski, making him physically weak. But other than that, he is healthy. Appearance He is a dark yellow Keronian tadpole with cream markings instead of white. He wears an orange hat with a tuft of red hair sticking out. He has no hat flaps; instead the continuation of his red hair is shown. He has somewhat slanted dark green eyes. He has an unusual mouth, which is purple inside. His symbol is a bass clef. History No much to say since he is 11. Childhood When he was still developing, his mother accidentally swallowed a toxic substance (more specifically, glue). That's what gave him his purple mouth. His red hair? No one knows. No one in his family has it, so maybe his ancestors had it. When he entered school, he didn't speak a word. In 1st grade, his teacher threatened his parents to send him to an handicap school, since she thought he was mute. But then he told her to stop, and she was shocked to see that the young boy had a purple mouth. When they returned home, they decided to move towns, since they thought the people were really mean and rude. In 2nd grade, he caught Scarlatina and broke his leg while skiing. He wasn't cured until he went into 3rd grade. At then of 5th grade, his school was bombed. So when he had to move to another school, he met Riwawa, witch she was wary of him for some time, but finally accepted him when she saw he had also been ridiculed. Then, they created the "Oddballs". Relationships Riwawa: His first friend, and, when he met her, he had a little crush on her, but faded when he met Ameme. He has slight hip pain as she always elbows it. Ameme: His girlfriend, and loves her so much it isn't healthy. He thinks she is pretty, no matter she has accessories or not. Jowewe: He likes her poems, and he is the one that kept the backups that Pinono ripped up. He thinks she's kind of pretty. Pinono: When he declined his offer to join his bunch of loonies (as he calls them), he pretty much hates Robebe's guts as much as he hates Riwawa's since then. And that's a lot. In return, Robebe doesn't like him either, and tripped him into the mud once. Strengths *Despite he already broke his leg once, he is pretty quick. Weaknesses *He isn't good at sports *He gets sick easily *He cries easily *He often blushes for no reasons *He has a hard time hearing things Future When Ameme had to move to another planet for studies, he was really sad. But at the time, he was a kindergarten teacher, and a really good one. When she came back, they met again, married and had two kids. Children: Girls: Hisasa Boys: Ganono Facts His name comes from the name "Robert" and also the word "Robe" witch means "Dress" in french. That's what influenced his girly ways of things. He depends heavily on stereotypes. External links KikiTheKitty's DeviantArt Category:Keronians Category:Characters